Hetalia High: Chapter 2: Getting Used to Life
Back to Menu Chapter 2: Getting Used to Life “K-kita?” Baihe stammered “Yeah… Do you know her?” “S-she was my older sister…” Alfred looked shocked, “Older…? By how much?” “Five years.” He looked even more shocked, “I’m not that old! How…?” Baihe laughed, “Well I’m 14, so it all works out!” Now Alfred looked like he was struck by lightning, “W-wha-h-ho-how-“ Baihe giggled, “See ya, Alfred!” ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β ' Baihe bought lunch at sat at a random table, absentmindedly picking at her lunch while reviewing over the material covered in the “Elite Exam”. Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes, “Guess who, chica?” asked a voice Baihe instantly went into analysis mode. ‘It didn’t sound like Alfred, Kaoru, or Kiku, Im would’ve probably grabbed my chest instead of covering my eyes, the principal sounds Chinese, and Mei is a girl, so it’s probably someone I don’t know…’ She sniffed the air, and answered, “Smells like…Solanum lycopersicum, tomatoes.” “Ehh?” Another voice, also a guy, said, “Who is zhis frau anyvay?” “Ohonhonhon, we’ll find out soon enough.” Said a third The first guy uncovered Baihe’s eyes and sat next to her, the other two already did, a white haired guy with red eyes and a large grin sat across from her, a blond with blue eyes sat to her right, and a brown haired boy with green eyes sat to her left. “Did you transfer here recently?” The green-eyed one asked “Ve noticed you didz’t join in on zhe fight for Kiku.” The albino one said “So we figured you were new here.” Said the blond one with the random rose Baihe nodded, “I just transferred here today, so I’m not one of Kiku’s fangirls.” All three sighed in relief, “So we have a chance.” “Well,” Baihe interrupted, “I’m only 14, so don’t get any ideas.” All three’s jaws dropped, “How did you get in here then?” The brown haired one asked “I skipped some grades.” She drank some of her juice, “Who are you guys anyway?” They all grinned, “I’m Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!” The brown haired one exclaimed “I am zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!” The red-eyed one shouted “Ohonhonhon, and I am the lovely Francis Bonnefoy.” Winked the blond one “But together we’re known as the Bad Touch Trio.” Antonio added Baihe raised her eyebrow at the last part, “Bad Touch Trio…?” They nodded excitedly; though somehow, lunch had teleported in front of them. “I’m Baihe Wang; do you happen to know a girl who used to come here named Kita Sayuri?” Their playful expressions faded, Gilbert was the first to speak, “Ja, she used to be an elite, all zhe guys loved her.” “Literally, not just admired…” Francis added “Even Kiku was charmed, she was probably the smartest and most beautiful person we’d even seen or met.” Antonio sighed “One day, she just vanished.” The trio hung their heads There was silence for a while. Then Baihe spoke up, “So if I became an elite, could I learn more about her?” They looked up, “Vhy vould you vant to become an elite, frau?” “She’s my sister; I want to know what happened to her.” The three stared at her, “Now that I look carefully, I do see the resemblance.” Antonio stated “You have the same eyes, and hair color.” Francis added “And a similar voice.” Gilbert nodded The entire lunch hour went by pretty quickly, the BTT and Baihe just talked about things, things besides Kita Sayuri. The gong rang, signaling the end of lunch, the trio got up to leave. “Wait,” Baihe stopped them, “What do we do for the rest of the day, the same thing as the first half?” They shook their heads, “Nope, it’s study hall time, the elites go somewhere and the rest of us ‘study’ for the elite exam.” Antonio said “Ah, that makes sense.” Baihe got up to go '¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β ' Baihe grabbed her things from her dorm room and dashed back to the school, as she entered the hallway, she almost tripped on the outstretched legs. “GAAAH” She flailed around, feeling like an idiot, as she tried to gain balance. It was a bit hard for someone holding a giant Hello Kitty bag though. “Kyaaa!” Her legs finally succumbed to the hopping around and Baihe tumbled into a …Someone? “Huh?” She looked at where she was caught; a nearly invisible boy who resembled Alfred had prevented her from falling over like an idiot. “Thank you!” She grinned, and the boy looked surprised “Y-you can see me?” He whispered, in his other arm he held a polar bear who tried to sniff Baihe. “Hm? Of course I can see you, why wouldn’t I?” “W-well, most people just s-see through me.” The boy looked down “That’s terrible!” Baihe regained possession of her feet, and found a place to stand, “Why can’t people see you?” “I-i don’t know.” “Hm, do you want to study with me?” Baihe asked “Huh? S-sure.” “My name is Baihe Wang, what’s yours?” “M-matthew Williams.” Baihe and Matthew walked through the hallways trying not to trip; they managed to stumble into the northern courtyard between Kiku’s and Mei’s classrooms. Nobody was there, it was nice and secluded. The two sat down and flipped through the huge packet. The only noise was the occasional wind and the stir of ground as they moved around. It was a few hours before either of them talked, then Matthew spoke up, “Hey Baihe, how d-did you adapt so fast? When I enrolled in H-hetalia High, I was completely lost, and n-nobody seeing me wasn't h-helpful…” “Hm?” Baihe looked up, “I skipped so many grades, so I don’t get surprised about schools easily, but even this one was a bit strange, I guess I didn’t really notice because I was mostly focused on finding my sister.” “Y-your sister? Is she by any ch-chance named Kita?” “Yeah, Kita went missing one day when I was younger, so I studied hard and tried to catch up. I went to all the schools she did to trace her path, and I enrolled in Hetalia High because she was an elite here. Now, I have to pass the Elite Exam to see if any of the other elites know anything about what happened to her.” “So that’s wh-why you’re studying so hard.” The gong sounded and Matthew got up, Baihe dusted herself off and got up too, “What do we do now, Matthew?” “W-we go to the l-lunchroom for dinner and then we go into our d-dorms.” “Ah, thank you Matt!” Matthew blushed, “K-kita also called me that…” “You mean Matt? Sorry, does it bother you?” “N-no it’s okay, I l-like it anyway.” “Okay then, see ya later!” '¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β ' Baihe stood in line for lunch, the two people in front of her were bickering. “Hey Ludwig, what do-a you want-a for dinner?” The brown-haired one asked “I zhon’t know, mayve somezhing like vurst.” Ludwig answered “Si~ I want-a pasta!” “Pick somezhing ozher zhan pasta for vonce!” “Ahh~ I-a don’t know what-a else I-a want.” The Italian protested “Feliciano!” “Hey~” Feliciano spun around, “Why-a don’t we ask-a the pretty-a bella behind us?” “Hey frau,” Ludwig said, also turning to face Baihe, “Zhould ve have vurst or pasta for dinner?” “Ragazza!” Someone who looked a lot like Feliciano shouted, “Don’t-a tell them to get-a pasta! Fratello always eats-a all the pasta, there-a won’t be-a any left-a for me!” “Lovi!” Feliciano grinned “Fratello!” ‘Lovi’ fumed, “I told-a you not-a to call-a me that!” “Sorry, Lovi…no.” Feliciano ducked behind Ludwig Ludwig sighed, “Frau, pick vone.” “Umou…” Baihe pushed her index fingers together nervously, “Rock, paper, scissors?” “Roshambo?!” Lovino shouted In the end, Lovino and Feliciano played rock, paper, scissors; Feliciano won (much to the dismay of Lovino), but Ludwig had already got wurst, so it was too late. '¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β Δ ¥ Ф Ω Ж φ β ' Baihe sat at the same table as lunch, slowly gnawing on her dinner. She scanned the test material; she heard footsteps approaching, without turning, she asked, “Who is it?” “Wow, you have good ears, love.” Someone with an English accent sat down next to Baihe. She looked up, the first thing she saw were huge eyebrows, ''huge eyebrows, '''huge eyebrows, huge eyebrows, HUGE EYEBROWS. “My name is Arthur Kirkland; Alfred has already told me much about you.”